


Bobby's Birthday

by Mnelson101



Series: 9-1-1 Birthday's [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Bobby's birthday and a surprise gift
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 9-1-1 Birthday's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Bobby's Birthday

Bobby’s birthday was the next weekend Athena had an idea what to do. She wanted a big party just with his firearm and the kids, with Michael. She would get in touch with Buck later and have him help plan. Since they worked so well together at the Christmas party why not. Bobby was just waking up when Athena came back with a coffee

“Morning Bobby.” Said Athena as she handed him his coffee

“Morning ‘Thnea. Sleep well?” Asked Bobby

“Yes and you?” Asked Athena as she came and sat down on the bed beside her husband.

“I slept well. Not looking forward to the next 24 hours. But I’ll live.” Said Bobby

“Right you got a 24-hour shift today.” Said Athena 

Bobby nodded his head in agreement and just sipped his coffee content with the quietness. May was at college and Harry was with Michael for the weekend. Athena was off, which was rare for the weekend.   
“Plans for the weekend?” Asked Bobby 

“Not sure. Might clean up the spare room or something.” Said Athena

“Ok, don’t overdo it with the cleaning again. I’m still trying to figure out the kitchen.” Said Bobby

“Again I’m sorry. It just needed to be reorganized.” Said Athena as she rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I know you are.” Said Bobby as he got up and made his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day

Athena knew this was the perfect time to call Buck so she quietly left the room and went outside to call.

“Hey, Athena. Whats up?” Asked Buck as he picked up

“Hey Buckaroo. Sorry for calling this early. But you know Bobby’s birthday is next weekend, and I want to plan something.” Said Athena 

“Ok, I can come over sometime today. I’m watching Christopher since Eddie has a 24hour tonight.” Said Buck

“Ok. Hows does lunch sound?” Asked Athena as she sipped the remaining coffee before getting up and getting a refill.

“Lunch sounds good.” Said Buck

“Great. I’ll see you then.” Said Athena

“Bye “Thena.” Said Buck as he hung up

“Bye Buck.” Said Athena

“Buck called?” Asked Bobby as he came out to the kitchen to also get a refill

“I called him. I invited him for lunch. I need help with something.” Said Athena as she put her don’t ask me face on.

“I’m sure he will be good. Anyways, I’m off. I have some errands to run before heading to work. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Said Bobby as he kissed her cheek.

Athena watcher her husband leave and rebased a breathe she didn’t know she was holding. She did clean up the spare room, through in a load of laundry in, and started on lunch. By the time she was getting the clothes out from the dryer, she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock. 

“Wow that was fast.” Thought Athena. She hadn’t realized that a few hours had passed that quick. She walked to the door and peered through the peephole seeing Buck and Christopher on the other side. She unlocked and opened the door

‘Buckaroo. Glad you could come. Hello Christopher good to see you again.” Said Athena as she opened her arms to hug both boys.

“Aunt Athena.” Said Christopher as he wobbled over to her.

“Hey Athena. Thanks for having us.” Said Buck

“Not a problem. You're welcome here anytime. Now come in lunch is ready then we can get to business.” Said Athena as she stepped aside to let the two boys in. 

The three made their way towards the dining room and sat down. Athena had heated up leftover meatloaf from the night before and made meatloaf sandwiches. 

“So what are you thinking for Bobby’s birthday?” Asked Buck who was the first to speak.

“We can do a BBQ here in the backyard.” Said Athena 

“That sounds good. Who are we inviting?” Asked Buck

“You, Eddie, Christopher, Hen, Karen and Denny and there baby girl. Chim and Maddie. May if she can make it, Harry and Michael. Just the usually group.” Said Athena 

“Ok, I can cook somethings ahead of time. I’ll ask Maddie to make some sort of dessert. Who will do the cake?” Asked Buck

“I’ll order one. It’s easier. I’ll just need to keep Bobby away.” Said Athena 

“Leave that to me. I and Eddie have been planning to move and were seeing a house and it would be good to have his input.” Said Buck

“Oh, I didn’t know you were moving.” Said Athena 

“It’s ok. We wanted it to be a surprise but don’t say anything to Chim or Hen.” Said Buck as she finished his lunch

“May I be excused?” Asked Christopher who was getting bored of the conversation.

“Of course honey. Harry left his toys out in the living. He won’t mind if you played with them.” Said Athena 

“Thank you, Aunt Athena.” Said Chris 

Athena nodded to him then turned back to Buck

“Your secret is safe with me. Now with Bobby’s party out of the way. How have you been?” Asked Athena. Like Bobby she saw Buck as her son as well. Sure they had a rocky start. But the both grew to respect each other. 

“I’ve been good. Married life is different. But I like it.” Said Buck 

“It is. I remember when I remarried and how different it was to my marriage to Michael.” Said Athena.

“That’s good. I’m just nervous we won’t like the house. It’s a two story house. I’m just worried about Christophers safety.” Said Buck

“I’m sure he will be fine. Besides you can always add in a chair lift.” Said Athena 

“I know. It’s in our price range which is good.” Said Buck. What they don’t know is that Buck and Eddie already brought the house and wanted to get Bobby’s approval on a few things. 

“That’s good. I’m sure you’ll work it all out.” Said Athena as she started to grab the dishes and clean up.

“Athena let me help.” Said Buck

“No you're a guest. Besides shouldn’t you get going? Sounds like Christopher has fallen asleep.” Said Athena 

Buck poked his head into the living room. Sure enough, Christopher was out like a light.

“How did you know?” Asked Athena  
“I raised two children Buck. I knew when they need a nap. Plus I heard he was up late last night.” Said Athena 

“Right the group chat. Yeah we stayed up watching the Harry Potter marathon. I should get him. Thanks for lunch. We’ll keep in touch about the weekend.” Said Buck as he scooped up Christopher and made his way towards the front door. 

“Your welcome Buckaroo. Love you. I’ll send out the text about the weekend.” Said Athena. 

Buck nodded his head in thanks once more and made it to his car. Once she knew he was safe she closed and locked the door and went to grab her phone from the kitchen.

to: Buck, Eddie, Maddie, Hen, Karen, Chim, Michael, May  
BBQ at our house for Bobby’s surprise party. @ 12 sharp. Don’t be late or I will come find you!

She sent the text laughing to herself because she knew they’d all be there at 12 regardless. She knew they were all afraid and respected her at the same time. Once she folded the laundry she checked her phone for any texts. One from Bobby saying I love you, and replies from everyone else. She replied to who asked what to bring and left it at that. She put all the laundry away and made herself some dinner and curled up on the couch to catch up on her shows. 

She had realized it was a little past midnight when she woke up to her phone ringing. It was Bobby.

“Hello?” Asked Athena as she woke up

“Did I wake you?” Asked Bobby 

“Yeah, but it’s ok. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. How’s the shift?” Asked Athena

“Not to bad. Just a few calls. It’s quiet now. Everyone is sleeping, but I’m filling out paperwork and need a break.” Said Bobby 

“That’s good.” Said Athena as he started to make her way to their bedroom to change and try to go back to bed.

“It is. How was lunch with Buck?” Asked Bobby

“It was good to catch up with him. I haven’t had a chance since his wedding to sit down and talk to him. With all of us being busy.” Said Athena 

“I know me too. Hey won’t don’t we do something this weekend with everyone.” Said Bobby.

Athena froze. Did he know? Doubtful. No one would say anything in fear of her wrath. He most likely misses spending time with everyone.

“Sure. I’ll text everyone tomorrow and see wha…” Said Athena but was cut off by the alarm blaring through the phone

“Great. I got to go. Duty called I love you.” Said Bobby

“I love you too.” Said Athena as she hung up. She quickly changed her clothes and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Time seemed to slip past Athena. She got busy with this case and Bobby was busy with his job. When she realized what day it was. She mentally kicked herself. It was Friday the day before Bobby’s birthday. So she called the bakery hoping to put in a last-minute order. They gratefully did and said it would be ready by 11. She texted May and asked her to pick ip up on her way. May said yes, and she quickly called Buck but was sent to voicemail. Must be on a call she thought. She went about her shift and was getting into her car when her phone rang. 

“This is Grant.” Said Athena 

“Hey Athena. It’s Buck Sorry we were on a call. Whats up?” Asked Buck

“It’s fine. Just wanted to remind you about tomorrow.” Said Athena as she started her car and headed for home.

“I haven’t. We’re picking him up around 9 tomorrow to go see the house.” Said Buck

“Ok great. Just text him tonight.” Said Athena

“I told him on my shift. He said it was fine. Anyways got go clock out and go make dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Said Buck

“See you then Buck.” Said Athena as she hung up and concentrated on driving. A few minutes later she was home. She was surprised to see May home already.

“May?” Said Athena as she walked into the door

“In the kitchen.” Said May

Athen set he purse down and walked to the kitchen to find May and Harry making dinner.

“What is this all about?” Asked Athena surprised 

“We wanted to surprise you.” Said Harry as he came and hugged his mom.

“That was sweet of you too. May what are you doing here?” Asked Athena

“My class was canceled for the afternoon so I figured I’d come home early and surprise you and Bobby. Don’t worry. I’ll get the cake tomorrow.” Said May 

Before She could reply Bobby walked into the door.

“I’m home. What smells good.” Said Bobby

“May and Harry are cooking.” Said Athena from the kitchen as she poured herself a glass of wine

“What are you making?” Asked Bobby as he came around and kissed his wife and hugs his step-children

“Spaghetti.” Said Harry beaming 

“Don’t worry. We used the sauce that was frozen so it was half done. It’ll be ready in a bit.” Said May

Bobby nodded his head and sat down next to his wife.

“Good shift?” asked Bobby 

“Yeah. Caught upon paperwork. You?” Asked Athena

“A few calls. Nothing major.” Said Bobby

“Dinner is ready.” Said May as she served bowls to them and sat down

It was quiet. Which in this household either means the food is really good or something is up.

“This is really good. Good job kids.” Said Bobby 

“Thank you.” Said May

Once dinner was finished and cleaned up the kids said goodnight and retired to their rooms for the night.

“The kids have a good idea.” Said Bobby  
“Which is?” Asked Athena with a raised eyebrow

“Going to bed. Been a long day. And Buck and Eddie want to take me to this house to see tomorrow. Know anything about it?” Asked Bobby as the two made their way to their bedroom

“No clue. It doesn’t hurt to go with. I’ll watch Christopher. I’m sure he’ll like to play with Harry.” Said Athena as she sighed quietly by

“That’ll be a good idea. It can be boring seeing house as a kid.” Said Bobby

Athena nodded before climbing into bed Roget settled

“Good night Bobby. I love you.” Said Athena as she turned off her bedroom light

“Good night Athena. Love you too.” Said Bobby as he did the same

The next morning Athena woke up early and started breakfast and the coffeepot. Of course, she forgot Bobby was an earlier riser.

“Morning Athena. You're up early.” Said Bobby as he grabbed a mug 

“I wanted yo surprise you with breakfast in bed. Happy Birthday, Bobby.” Said Athena as she kisses his cheek.

“Thank you. You don’t need to do that.” Said Bobby as he sipped his coffee and was already dressed. Buck and Eddie would be there within the hour.

“Well then sit down at the table. It’ll be ready soon.” Said Athena as she flipped the last pancake and plated it with eggs and bacon and served it to him with a plate for himself.

Once breakfast was finished Buck and Eddie knocked and were let in by May as she was on her way to get the cake and some other things for the party. 

“Hey Buck, Eddie and Christopher. Come in. I’m heading out. Mom and Bobby are in the kitchen.” Said May as she walked out the door.   
The boys didn’t have time to reply before she was out the door. So they went to the kitchen 

“Hey boys. Coffee?” Asked Bobby

“We’re good. We have some in the car. You ready?” Asked Buck

“Sure. Oh Athena said she can watch Chris. Playdate with Harry.” Said Bobby as he grabbed his jacket.

“Works for us.” Said Eddie

So with Christopher at the house, all three men heading into Bucks’s jeep and went to the house. Which happened to be 3 hours down from Bobby and Athena’s. 

“I didn’t know this was for sale.” Said Bobby 

“Neither did we, till we drove by a month ago. We want to get a bigger house. Eddie’s place is a bit small for the three of us.” Said Buck

“It’s not that bad.” Said Bobby

“No. But with Chris growing and with Buck’s stuff in storage. We wanted to go bigger. But we want your input.” Said Eddie 

“Don’t you need the agent here to unlock it?” Asked Bobby

“Nope, he gave us the combo to the lockbox. He couldn’t make it. But said it was ok to see it.” Said Buck as he hopped out and headed towards the door and unlocked it.  
Bobby shrugged and went with the flow.

“So what are you thinking.” Said Bobby

“We just want to make sure it's up to code for safety for us and Christopher.” Said Eddie as he followed Bobby and Buck inside

The first thing Bobby noticed was how open it was. He also noticed an elevator on the side next to the staircase.

“Is the elevator one reason you're thinking of buying?” Asked Bobby as he walked around the first floor 

“Yeah. It’ll be easier to move things in and for Christopher safety.” Said Buck. They agreed to let Bobby tour the place before spilling the beans. 

Bobby just stopped abruptly admired the kitchen.

“Ah I see you found the kitchen.” Said Buck

“It’s nice. I can see myself making some meals here.” Said Bobby

“Really?” Said Eddie he saw and opening and just went with it.

“Yup. It’s nice.” Said Bobby

“Well how would you like to come over next week and cook.” Said Buck who picked up on Eddie thought 

“What?” Said Bobby

“I said next week BBQ here.” Said Buck

“How? I thought this was for sale.” Said Bobby

“It was. We brought the house a few weeks ago. We just wanted to wait ti tell you. Happy Birthday. Now you can’t yell at us for being late since we neighbors.” Said, Eddie 

“You’r right. We can probably carpool too.” Said Bobby as he hugged both his boys.

Buck stepped away when he got a text from Athena saying it was safe to come back.

“Hey I hate to cut this sort, but I just remembered what Christopher has a doctor appointment at 2 across town. We need to go.” Said Buck as he winked at Eddie 

“Oh ok. Well I can help you move in sometime soon.” Said Bobby as he followed both men to the car and headed back to his place.

“Sure that works.” Said Eddie as he pulled into the driveway. All the cars were around the corner so Bobby wouldn’t get suspicious. 

When the walked into the door there were greeted by.

“SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBBY.” Said Athena, May Harry, Michael, Hen, Karen, Denny, Chim, and Maddie.

“What? You guys knew>” asked Bobby as he turned to the two men behind him

“We did. Happy Birthday, Bobby.” Said Buck 

Bobby was so happy to have hi family all together. It was the best present ever.


End file.
